


Life Changes

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 85
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Carol stopped mid squeeze of Therese's right breast.  
"Darling".  
Carol pulled herself up to face Therese with a very concerned look on her face. Therese stroked up Carol's back, saying,"Why'd ya stop, silly? I was enjoying all the attention" and proceeded to draw Carol in for a kiss.  
"Darling, stop".  
Therese was perplexed."Do I smell? What? Need a shower?"  
Carol raised herself up on her elbows looking Therese square in the face.  
"Therese, umm, darling, when was the last time you did a breast exam?"


	2. Chapter 2

Therese shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"  
Carol took Therese's hand, placing it where hers had been.  
"Angel, do one now. I think..well. Just do it, please? For me?"  
Therese brushed Carol's hand away with her free hand and attempted to push Carol off her saying,  
"I'm fine, Carol".  
Carol pinned Therese with her body. "No, angel. Please, do as I ask."  
Therese struggled. "Let me go", she shouted.  
"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO."  
Carol softened. "Please, baby, please. Humor me."  
Therese sighed, exasperated. "You won't let me up till I do, will you?"  
"Nope, angel."


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was buttoning up her blouse. "I'll pick you up at one, darling, outside your work. Your appointment is at one thirty so please don't be late."  
Therese scowled. "Carol, it's probably nothing. Do I really have to?" As she stepped into her heels.  
Carol walked over, placed her hand to cup Therese's face, looking in those green eyes she loved so and said, "Yes, for me. Please, darling".  
Therese remonstrated she felt fine, saying, :You worry too much."  
Carol held Therese's face in her hands. "It's my prerogative to worry about you, darling. I love you."  
Giving Therese a peck on the lips Carol said she really had to go.  
"Bye, darling. Remember, one o'clock"


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Clark had a serious tone to his voice.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Belivet. The news isn't good. The biopsy was positive for cancer. Now I've scheduled you for surgery this Friday. Dr. Lee will be attending and we'll remove your right breast and the surrounding lymph nodes. Any questions?"  
Therese was shocked.  
Her breast. Cut off. Just like that.  
"Miss Belivet, did you hear what I said?"  
Therese sat, silent, head down.  
Finally she looked up.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No. You're not cutting my breast off. I'd rather die!"  
Dr. Clark protested she would surely die if she didn't have the operation. He started to explain her chances, life expectancy, etc.  
Therese scowled.  
Without saying anything further she got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, Abby, she still isn't home and it's nine o'clock. I called the Times and they said she left around 3 p.m."  
Carol's tone was frantic by this time.  
Abby tried to calm her by saying maybe she's out with friends. "Did you call Dannie?"  
Carol said, "yes, he hasn't seen her today".  
Abby spoke to a woman in the background.  
"I'm coming over, Carol. Red, also. You shouldn't be alone."  
"Please, please help me find her, Abby. Please."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" Yes? Yes, oh yes. Thank you. I'll be right there. Please keep her there."  
Carol hung up the phone.  
"Abby, she's at this lesbian bar called Esther's. I'm going there to bring her home.. Evidently she's very drunk."  
"We'll all go." Turning to her gf,"Red, you drive."

20 minutes later they pull up in front of Esther's. " Omg, Abby. It's a lesbian biker bar", a shocked Carol said, "and my darling is in there?"  
"I didn't want to tell you but, yeah, it is. It can get rough in there at times. Leather brings out the beast in some of these dykes. Just look at how their bikes are tricked out", and Abby pointed to a motorcycle painted pink with the logo,"Pussy Galore". Once inside Carol blanched. A burly woman, in cut off denim jacket, tats up the ying yang, crew cut, a bit of a mustache and a munched on stogie hanging out of one side of her mouth standing behind the bar with a bar cloth in hand wiping up a spilled beer yelled out, as she saw the blonde enter, "ya Carol?" Then pointed with her free hand towards the dance floor. "Your gal's over there, dancin with Mel." Carol looked over to where Esther pointed. It was more like Therese was being held up by Mel while she flopped around in Mel's arms drunkenly.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol was ashen.  
Abby noted her demeanor said. "Let me get her."  
Abby made her way to Therese and her dance partner. Tapping Mel on the shoulder, and with her biggest smile said, "mind if I cut in, sport??"  
Mel gave Abby the once over  
Looked at Therese who wasn't really dancing, just kind of being held up by Mel, said, "Sure, doll, she ain't much of a dancer" and handed her over to Abby.  
As soon as Abby had Therese in her arms she brought her over to Carol. "Get her to the car while I thank Esther. Abby walked over to the bar. "Hey, Abs. Long time no see." "Yes, it has been a while", as Abby palmed a large bill to Esther as thanks. "Nah, keep it, Abs. We dykes gotta look out for each other." "Thanks, Esther. See you around." As Abby joined the trio waiting for her in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Therese wasn't making much sense on the drive home. She was still drunkenly incoherent when Carol, with the help of Abby and Red, got her in the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

"Abby, help me get her in bed".  
Therese patted Abby on the cheek, "You're a goosh fwiend, yes you are", Therese slurred.  
Abby smiled at Therese,"Yes, I am, Therese", as Carol smiled bemusedly at Abby.  
"Lemme telsh ya summin, Abs.", Therese said as Abby helped Carol place Therese in bed.  
"C'mere." Therese whispered,"Don't tell Carol", Then pointing to her right breast,"They wanna cush it off", then put a finger to her lips going "shhhhh".  
Abby looked at Carol, quizzically, eyebrows raised.


	10. Chapter 10

All Abby could say was "oh, I'm so sorry, Carol" as she hugged her.  
Red was waiting patiently in the car while Abby said her goodbyes.  
Carol was teary eyed but tired. It was going on midnight and both had to be in the store they owned together in the morning.  
o Abby gave Carol a peck on the cheek saying, "come in late or, better yet, take the day off. Therese won't be in any shape to go to work in the morning".  
"You're a dear, Abby."  
After Abby left Carol made her way to their bedroom. Therese lay sprawled across the duvet, snoring.  
Carol stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjam, arms folded. Her sky blue eyes teared up. She thought how much she loved Therese.


	11. Chapter 11

Carol undressed a slumbering Therese, lesving her in just her underwear and covering her up with a blanket though she still lay on top of the covers  
Deciding to do rhe same Carol herself, once she was changed into her night clothes, laid on top of the covers, under the blanket next to Therese with an arm across her to hold a snoring Theese to her.  
Sleep did not come easy to Carol. Her mind swirled with anxiety still over her angel not arriving straight home from work, leaving her job early and winding up in some out of the way lesbian biker bar. From what Therese told Abby, Carol surmised Therese had gone to see the doctor without her yet her appointment was for 2 days from now. They were both to go, as they did for the first and for the biopsy. Why had Therese not told her of this earlier appointment and without her?  
Carol gazed upon Therese's sleeping face. Her fingers reached out to push Therese's bamgs off her forehead.  
Carol's heart hurt for what she did not know. It was unlike Therese to get plastered. Maybe, come morning, she would know more. Right now she held Therese as close as Therese would allow.  
.


	12. Chapter 12

Late next morning Therese awoke with a god awful hangover.  
Carol had arisen earlier. Showered, made coffee, smoked a hell of a lot of cigarettes waiting for Therese to awaken.  
Even from the kitchen Carol heard Therese groan in agony,"oh my aching head"  
Quickly she came to the bedroom, cigarette in hand, standing in the doorway, smirking at Therese holding her head from the hangover she gave herself.  
"Good morning to you too, darling".  
Therese groaned again as she placed a pillow over her face. "Shut that fucking sun off!" she groaned out.  
Carol snickered.  
"Be nice, Carol."  
"I am, angel. Let me get you some aspirin", as she went to the bathroom to get 2 aspirin and a cup of water.  
Sitting on the bed Carol tapped Therese hand. "Aspirin and water, darling.  
Therese took the pillow off long enough to grab both, gulp them down and place the pillow over her face to block out the sun.  
"Therese"  
Carol's tone was different.  
"Therese"  
"Yeah?"  
"We need to talk, darling. Not right this minute but in a few hours."  
Carol placed her hand over Therese's and squeezed as reassurance.  
"Later, darling".


	13. Chapter 13

Around noon Therese stumbled into the kitchen.  
Carol lay on the sofa, reading a magazine.  
"Well, sleeping beauty graces the world with her visage", chuckled Carol. "Hungry darling?  
Therese opened the fridge. "Famished".  
Carol rose up, saying,"I believe a couple of soft boiled eggs would be in order, angel. Here", Carol reached past Therese grabbing the carton of eggs.  
Therese silently agreed with Carol as she sat at the table, head in her hands.  
"When you're done eating we'll talk, okay?"  
Therese sighed.  
Carol turned. "Okay, Therese?"  
"Okay".


	14. Chapter 14

"Now, darling, talk", as Carol sat across from Therese, legs and arms crossed, waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

Therese started to rise up from the chair to leave.  
Carol grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down.  
Darling, sit, pkease. What is going on?"  
"Nothing:, mumbled Therese.  
Carol arched a brow. "You call disappearing for hours, my finding you in a...a...whatever that place was, drunk as a skunk and dancing with some leather dyke who, by the way, was decent about everything and you say NOTHING?"  
Therese groaned.  
Carol leaned across the table taking Therese's hands in hers. "I love you, Therese. Help me understand, please darling."  
Therese finally looked up at Carol. "They want to cut it off."  
"Who, darling? What?"  
Therese started to weep. " My.....my....breast."  
Carol paused, still holding Therese's hands in hers.  
"Therese, how do you know this?"  
Therese was sobbing now. Carol moved her chair next to Therese to hold her. "Angel, please, how do you know this? We don't see your doctor till day after tomorrow."  
Therese confessed through interrupted sobs she saw the doctor yesterday. Carol was stunned. "Therese, look at me, darling." Carol took Therese's face in her hands. "Help me understand. You went alone?" Therese nodded yes. Carol contonued. " What did the doctor say?" Therese started sobbing again, so much so her words were unintelligable. Carol stood up, leaned over and picked Therese up as one would a child and walked over to the sofa with her. All Carol could do was try to comfort a sobbing Therese as best she could. Finally Therese was cried out, exhausted so Carol laid her on the couch with a pillow and afghan over her. Carol went into the bedroom to make a call. "Yes, yes, thank you, doctor". Carol hung up the phone, silent tears streaming down her face. Now she understood and now she knew ( remember this is pre HIPPA). She also knew Therese had refused the life saving surgery, running out of the doctor's office. Therese had faced the awful news all alone but why and why refuse to save her life? But now Carol knew. She couldn't lose Therese a second time.


	16. Chapter 16

Carol sat next to Therese's prone form on the sofa.  
Quietly Carol said her name.  
'Therese"  
Therese shielded her eyes with her arm.  
"Darling", as Carol gently removed Therese's arm from her eyes.  
"Darling, why won't you have the operation?"  
Therese looked ashen.  
Carol caressed her face. "Tell me, angel."  
Therese took in a shuddering breath.  
In a ttembling voice said, "I don't want to see the look of disgust on your face if I do. I'd rather die."  
Carol gasped.  
"Therese, you will surely die if you don't have the surgery and why would I be disgusted? It's to save your life, darling. "I'LL BE A FREAK!" Carol was shocked. "Therese, I love you, breast or no breast and, no, you won't be a freak. You'll be my beautiful love whom I can't live without. Please angel, please." Therese saw tears coming down Carol's cheeks. She reached up to touch them. Carol took her hand, kissing the palm. "Please, my darling, please. I love you so much. Please don't ever think I only love you for your physical beauty. I love your heart that rescues me every time you look at me, touch me, say my name." Their tears mingled. One for the loss of a breast. The other for the loss of the woman she loved. Now Carol had to convince Therese to believe her love wasn't superficial.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike today, a patient went into the hospital a day prior, as an inpatient, to have their preop work done, etc.  
> Usually given a sedative to ensure a good nights sleep for surgery the next day.  
> There were no DRG'S at that time thus no same day surgery, no in and out with tubes, etc attached to you as us done too often these days.  
> New mom's stayed 5 days minimum and that was a normal vaginal delivery. Now, 24 hours and some go home with their newborn.  
> We live in different times.

"Yes, doctor."  
Carol hung up the phone. Now to convince Therese. Carol sat close to Therese, covering her hand with her own. "Angel". Therese didn't move. "Angel, look at me", as Carol cupped Therese's chin with her free hand so she would look at her. " I won't say I know how you feel. I don't. I know you're scared. So am I. I'm afraid to lose you again." Therese was mute. "Darling, I love you. Rich or poor, in sickness and in health as they say and I mean it. You, darling, along with Rindy, are my very life. Please fight. For me, for us, for our love, darling." Carol was crying by this time. "Please, angel, please". Carol got on her knees, placing her head in Therese's lap. "I love you so much, angel." Therese softly stroked Carol's hair. In a trembling voice she asked Carol to make love to her. Carol looked up into Therese's eyes, those emerald orbs she loved to gaze upon. Wordlessly Carol took Therese to their bed and very gently, worshipfully she made love to her angel. Later, with Therese's head resting on Carol's breast Therese whispered, "It won't be the same you know". Carol knew Therese was saying yes to the surgery. Tomorrow Therese would check into the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'll be right outside, darling".  
Carol squeezed Therese's hand in reasurance.  
She stood in the hallway, watching, as Therese was wheeled into the operating room.  
Abby, along with her gf, Red, waited along with Carol.  
Carol returned to sit next to Abby, who put her arm around Carol's shoulder. It was in that moment Carol broke down, sobbing.  
Abby held her close.  
Red went to get them coffee as a ruse to let Abby console her best friend in private.  
Abby knew what a gem she had in Red. She blew her a kiss as a thank you to Red for her understanding.  
Carol's entire body shook as she let all her fears finally come to the surface.


	19. Chapter 19

Two months later, Therese was back at work.  
She found working kept her mind off herself, otherwise she brooded on her "new normal".  
Every time she undressed, bathed, IT was there, or rather not there except for a long transverse scar. Her prosthetic rubbed against it. The French woman, at the corset shop, had fitted her wirh her prosthetic, showing her how to insert it in her bra, commenting she had such a small cup size, if she was not wearing a sweater, she could very well go without. Still, it was embarassing to be "handled" by medical staff, as they changed her bandage, examining the surgical healing and a strange woman, though helpful, fitting her with the illusion of a breast. Therese had yet to really look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes instinctively averted doing so. She no longer slept with Carol, instead moved into the guest room, wordlessly. Carol made no comment. Her eyes followed Therese helplessly, not knowing what to do or say. She tried her best to be chipper, as one would say, taking no offense when Therese would push away when Carol went to touch her. Carol longed to hold Therese, to comfort her, to love her, make her smile again. Only to Abby would Carol show her sorrow. Unknown to Carol, Therese was contemplating moving out. In her mind she was a freak now. Who could love a freak? Not even Carol was her thought. Each woman went to their own bed, every night, wetting their pillow with silent tears when, the one person they needed and wanted was just a mere dozen steps away.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol sat in the office of their furniture store sobbing. She had held it in for months now, grateful Therese made it through the surgery. Grateful she was alive and doing well said the doctor. Her prognosis was excellent he said.  
Yet, their lives were severely altered.  
Abby put the closed sign on the door. Even her heart was heavy but not for herself, for Carol and Therese. Carol had not said much but in her unguarded moments Abby noted the slump of Carol's shoulders, her pinched cheeks due to the loss of weight.   
Abby had confided in Red about her concern. Red would hold Abby close in bed during those sorrowful talks trying to reassure her yet even she couldn't guarantee a happy outcome.  
So now Abby stood in the doorway of their office, her heart breaking for Carol.  
Silently Abby pulled up a chair, taking Carol in her arms and let her cry her heart out.  
After a while Abby asked, quietly, if she could drive Carol home.   
"Home", murmured Carol, longingly.


	21. Chapter 21

Abby had to support Carol with her arm around her waist, she was weak from not eating and exhausted from worry about Therese. Abby could feel Carol's ribs through the sheer cloth. Carol was always slender but now she was on the verge of being skin and bones.  
Besides, now she was feverish from crying.  
Abby felt Carol's forehead. She was warm and her face flushed.   
Taking Carol's keys from her she unlocked their apartment door guiding Carol to her bedroom. That's when Abby realized Carol and Therese were no longer sharing a bed. As they walked past the guest room Abby noticed the unmadr bed, Therese's clothes flung over a chair and her robe hung on the back of the door.  
Carol had never said a word. Not one word.  
Abby sat Carol on the edge of the bed. Kneelung down she removed Carol's heels.  
Carol was silent.  
Unbuttoning Carol's blouse removed it, wordlessly.  
"Carol, your skirt, dear."  
Abby unzipped the side and slipped it down her legs and off, leaving Carol in her nylons, slip and underwear.  
Ever so gently Abby removed Carol's nylons.  
"Lay down, I'll get a cold compress for you."  
Carol's eyelids fluttered. She grabbed Abby's hand. "I love her so much, Abby."  
Still holding Abby's hand, Abby squeezed Carol's hand in return, saying,"I know you do. Now lay down. I'll be right back."


	22. Chapter 22

Abby was on the phone to Red explaining why she would be late.   
Red said she understood, not to worry, she would keep dinner warm.  
"I love you", Abby told her gf.   
As Abby hung up the phone she thought how lucky she was to have found Red who knew all about her relationship with Carol. Red was secure enough in her love to not be jealous.


	23. Chapter 23

Carol rested, though fitfully, as Abby watched over her.  
The apartment door opened and closed. Abby quietly arose, went out of thr bedroom, closing thr bedroom door behind her.   
Suddenly Therese was in front of her.  
"Abby!" A startled Therese said.  
"Therese".  
:i..I didn't know...I mean why are you here?" Peering over Abby's shoulder a concerned Therese asked, " Is Carol okay?"  
Arms crossed, Abby spoke. "Do you care how she is, Therese?"  
A bewildered Therese replied,"Of course I do", as she attempted to get past Abby.  
Abby put out her arm to stop her. Taking Therese by her shoulders she marched her to the living room, sitting her down on the sofa.  
Abby told Therese to just listen.  
"Carol is not okay. She loves you,Therese. Breast or no breast Carol loves you."  
Therese started to protest.  
Abby stopped her.  
"No, you listen to me. That woman in there is making herself ill with worry that she will lose you a second time. She loves you, got that? You, Therese. Would you stop loving Carol if she lost a breast? Or both? Well?"  
Softly Therese replied "no".  
"Go to her."  
Abby stood up. "Red has dinner waiting."  
As Abby went out the door she turned and spoke again. "She loves you, no matter what,Therese."


	24. Chapter 24

Therese opened the bedroom door slowly.  
She peeked around the door spying Carol with a hand thrown over her eyes. Quietly closung the door she made her way to the bed to sit on the edge, close to Carol. "Carol" Carol didn't stir. "Carol". Carol removed her arm that covered her eyes slowly opening them to see Therese hovering over her. A sad smile appeared on Carol's face. Seeing the concern in Thetese's eyes she asked, "Darling, are you all right?" while instinctively reaching out to take Therese's hand yet stopping mid stream remembering how Therese had rejected her touch these many months. Therese was eerily quiet. She just looked at Carol, noting how much more prominent her cheekbones were, how translucent how skin had become and the worry lines.... "Darling?" Carol repeated, questioningly. Therese teared up. Carol looked so frail. Carol, her Carol, her beloved Carol. Noting the tears in Therese's eyes Carol quickly sat up, taking her hand in hers to comfort her, whether Therese allowed it or not. "I'm so sorry, Carol". Carol took Therese's face in her hands. "Oh my darling, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all." With a deep sigh Therese laid her head on Carol's shoulder. Carol always forgave, always understood. No one was as loving as Carol. No one. Carol held her close making sure it was not too close. "Is this all right, angel?" Therese nodded yes and whispered "I miss you." Carol choked up hearing those words. "I miss you, too, angel." Therese buried her face in Carol's shoulder, crying silently for what she had lost, for what she almost lost through her fears and for how easily Carol forgave her. Carol whose arms surrounded her to comfort her, ignoring her own needs. Between sniffles Therese whispered she hadn't yet looked. Hearing the fear in Therese's voice Carol asked, " Shall we look together?" Therese slowly nodded yes.


	25. Chapter 25

Carol stood in back of Therese in the bathroom. Only when Therese was ready would her new normal be revealed. She was careful not to say their new normal because, after all, this, though it affected both of our lovers, primarily affected Therese and was her decision. Carol would not make it for her nor insist.  
Her hand rested on Therese's waist as they looked at each others reflection in the mirror. Minutes passed. "I can't". Carol placed her other hand on Therese's waist and put her head next to Therese's. "You don't have to, darling." Still, Therese made no effort to move away. Finally, almost in slow motion, Therese unbuttoned her blouse. She pulled her blouse out of her skirt still looking in the mirror at Carol, looking in Carol's eyes for courage. Not wanting to make the decision for Therese, Carol asked,"Shall I help you off with your blouse, angel?" Therese nodded yes. Carol could see the strain on her darlings face. Again Carol said, "Therese, you don't have to, darling." Therese leaned back into Carol as her arms wrapped around her. "I love you, angel." Gathering courage from Carol, Therese reached up and dropped the left side of her slip and bra, her eyes never leaving Carol's. Carol felt Therese take a deep breath. Her eyes never left Carol's as her trembling hand reached up to drop the strap and bra from her right side. Therese automatically closed her eyes. Her hands gripped Carol's arms. For the first time Carol saw the transverse scar where a breast had been.


	26. Chapter 26

They stood there for many minutes. Therese with her eyes shut, hands gripping Carol's arms that were around her waist.  
Therese spoke first.  
"Is it, is it horrid?"  
Carol kissed Therese's cheek. "No, my darling, it isn't horrid, YOU aren't horrid. It's different, yes, but you're still my beautiful angel. Thank you, darling for trusting me."  
Therese still had not looked.   
"Hold me tight, please", she asked Carol.  
With Carol's arms holding her Therese lowered her eyes to look in the mirror.  
"Oh....",Therese whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

Therese just stared into the mirror.  
Minutes went by. No words passed between them though Therese held tight to Carol's arms.  
Carol studied Therese's face in the mirror. What was she thinking? Is she okay?  
r /> Carol studied those eyes.  
"Darling?"  
Therese spoke. " i want to take a bath."  
"All right. Shall I run it for you?"  
Therese nodded yes.  
As Therese walked out Carol followed her with her eyes and sighed. One hurdle crossed, she thought.  
Minutes later Therese returned dressed in her robe.  
"Darling, I'll prepare dinner while you bathe."  
Carol started to walk past Therese when she felt Therese grab her hand. "Don't go." Carol looked in Therese's eyes.. what was she asking? "Stay....please. i......". "Of course, darling. I'll sit....." Therese shook her head no. "Please...." When she didn't finish the sentence Carol did for her. "I'll get in first, okay?" Therese nodded. Carol removed her slip and underwear settling into the wsrm water. She held out her hand to a now disrobed Therese who took Carol's hand in hers, settling between her legs with Carol's front to her back. Carol put her arms around Therese, asking, "Is this all right, darling". Therese only nodded. After many minutes Therese spoke."I love uou Carol and I'm sorry". "I'm sorry, too, angel and I do so love you." Therese leaned back, her head on Carol's shoulder. "I missed you holding me so very much." Carol kissed her cheek. :Carol?" "Yes?" "Does my...you know...does it matter to you?" Carol's eyes welled up with tears. " No, angel."


	28. Chapter 28

"No, my darling angel, only you. You are what matters."  
Therese reached back to touch Carol's face and look in her eyes. "You really mean that?"  
Carol wasn't sure what more to say to fully convince Therese of her sincereity.  
They had crossed one hurdle. Carol was at a loss of what more to do.  
Therese decided that for her.  
Turning on her side, Therese cupped Carol's face in her hands. Emerald eyes met her sky blue ones. For minutes Therese just looked, her lips slightly parted, her breath becoming heavier as the minutes passed on.  
What was her angel asking because she was asking without words.  
"Angel?"  
"Carol" whispered Therese. "Carol", she whispered again.   
"Yes, angel".  
Therese laid her head on Carol's chest. Carol held her close. She could feel Therese's heart beating.  
"Do you....do you still want me?" Therese whispered.  
Carol had only one reaction to that question.  
She pulled Therese's head back and crushed her lips to hers aggressively forcing Therese's mouth open. Carol knew she was bruising Therese's lips but she didn't care. Of course she wanted, desired, needed Therese and she would show her how much.   
The tub was too cramped for Carol to continue so she uttered, mid kiss, "to bed, NOW!"  
Picking Therese up, as one would a virgin bride over the threshold, Carol cradled Therese in her arms as she quickly strode to their bed, both bodies dripping water.  
Therese started to protest they would get the bed wet.  
"Damn right we will", was Carol's reply as she laid Therese down, covering her body with her own.  
Her kisses were brutal, her caresses were gentle.  
Therese ran her fingers through Carol's hair, grabbing on to keep Carol's lips on hers.   
Carol's hands caressed on down Therese's body till she reached the space between her legs. Therese was soaked and not from the bath. She ran her fingers through Therese's dripping folds causing Therese to moan.   
Carol broke their kiss. Bringing her sex soaked fingers to her mouth she licked the essence of her lover off them while looking Therese in the eyes.  
Therese brought Carol's head to her left breast moaning, "please, please."  
Carol happily obliged knowing they had broached another hurdle.  
Therese was holding her there, encouraging Carol on by her gentle moans.  
Therese seldom swore. She never talked dirty in bed but now she was pleading with Carol to fuck her. Repeatedly Carol heard her say "fuck me, please fuck me, please Carol"   
She had never seen or heard her angel like this before. Therese was insatiable, bucking against Carol's fingers, asking for another, moaning Carol's name and digging her nails into Carol's shoulders as her orgasm overtook her.  
Carol gave Therese what she wanted, begged for,, pleaded for, moaned for.  
Her angel's lips were swollen and bruised, her body marked with sucks and nips from Carol's mouth and teeth yet, she lay quetly now, in Carol's arms, smiling broadly, stroking Carol's face, her lips murmuring,"you love me, you really do love me".  
Carol just held her, every now and then kissing her brow, stroking her back gently.  
Therese laid her head on Carol's chest, playing with Carol's nipples.  
Finally she slept, her head cradled between Carol's ample bosom.   
Carol listened to the even breathing of her lover.


	29. Chapter 29

Carol heard Therese muttering angrily from their bedroom.  
Now that Therese had moved back in their bed Carol would always find excuse to be elsewhere so Therese wouldn't hide in the bathroom to dress or change. She knew how self conscious Therese had become wearing over sized tops and never a sweater. If she caught Carol staring at her chest Therese would turn away. So Carol was careful not to cause Therese any more distress than what she all ready suffered.  
"Damn this thing, I hate it" and then there was the sound of a crash coming from their bedroom.  
Carol quickly made her way there finding Therese had thrown her prosthetic breast, hitting the bedside lamp knocking it to the floor.  
"I HATE THE DAMN THING", she shouted, pouting and almost in tears.  
Carol picked up the lamp, putting it back on the bedside table. Picking up the prosthetic, Carol sat on the edge of the unmade bed. Perhaps now was a good time to approach the subject was her thought.  
"Darling, come, sit by me", Carol patted the spot next to her while she held the prosthetic in her other hand.  
Therese sat, with a sullen look on her face.  
"I hate it, Carol. It itches and it's hot and it moves around sometimes popping out of my bra".  
Carol took Therese's hand and kissed it.  
"Well, maybe there's a better solution."  
Therese looked at Carol, wide eyed.  
"Darling, maybe we can make an appointment with a plastic surgeon to see if, well, they have this thing called an implant. Abby knows a doctor...."  
Therese rolled her eyes at the name Abby.  
"Oh, hush, angel. Abby is only trying to help us", as Carol cupped Therese's chin in her hand.  
"Angel, please. I can see it irriates the area and that can't be good. Maybe this is an option."  
Therese leaned into Carol's shoulder, sighing.  
"I hate it. I hate cancer. I hate I don't have two boobs. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it."  
Carol kissed Therese's forehead. "I know you do, my darling. I know."


	30. Chapter 30

The doctor examined Therese's chest area and her recent x-ray.  
Carol stood near Therese, holding her hand for support.  
"I don't see a reason why we can't go ahead with the implant, Miss Belivet. Silicone is non reactive, looks and feels normal. I can't create a nipple, though." Pausing ge added," If you like we can give you a larger cup size. Do both breasts. You're barely a B cup."  
Sitting back on the stool, crossing his arms and stroking his chin. "How about a nice C cup, hmmm?"  
Later, when they were home, Abby snickered at the retelling of the doctor's suggestion. "Just like a man," she laughed." Always fixated on breasts". Carol shook her head. "I had all I could do to keep from laughing myself." Looking towards Therese laying on the couch watching television Carol added,"My angel is perfect as she is, breast or no breast".  
Abby noted the love reflected in both Carol's face and tone. Carol had never felt that kind of love for her. She felt a twinge of jealousy. Abby always wondered what Therese had that she didn't.  
Carol sighed.  
Turning back to Abby,"Her surgery us scheduled for Monday. I'd like to take the entire week off, Abby to be with her. Do you mind?"  
"Of course not. Do what you have to".  
Carol hugged Abby, kissing her cheek. "You're a good friend".  
Abby thought to herself, you have no idea.


	31. Chapter 31

Carol lay, spooning Therese. "Nervous, darling?"  
Kind'a"  
Carol hugged Therese closer.  
"Carol?"  
"Yes, angel".  
"Ummm, would you like if I were, you know, had larger boobs?"  
"Huh?"  
Carol sat up, looking down at Therese. "Have I ever complained?"  
"No, but..."  
"Angel....."  
Carol turned Therese's body to lay on her back.  
"Do you want larger breasts?"  
"Not really. I just thought..."  
Carol caressed Therese's face. " I love you, angel, you. Now let's sleep."


	32. Chapter 32

"Red knows this place, Carol, Duane's Tats, and he sometimes works on mastectomy patients  
He can tat a nipple on Therese's new breast".  
"Omg, Abby,really? How the hell do you know this?" Carol asked.  
"Well, Red has a few tattoo's and....".  
"Wait! Your Red has tattoo's? Where?"  
"Oh no! They're for me only".  
"Abby and a tattooed woman. Hmpf!" chuckled Carol."I don't know. I mean it's up to Therese. I just want my angel healthy and happy."

Later that evening at home, in bed, Carol hovered over Therese gently spreading kisses down her body.  
"My beautiful angel", she cooed between kisses. Therese shifted. "Darling?"  
"Carol, what you told me earlier, about getting...you know. I want to go see about it."  
Carol hesitated mid kiss.  
"All right. We'll go this weekend, okay?"  
Therese smiled up at Carol. Touching Carol's face,"Maybe I should have gone for a C cup cause you sure are a breast woman".  
Carol laughed. "Hmmmm."


	33. Chapter 33

I never read Besuty snd Scars till just now.  
It appears I am a copy cat without meaning to be.  
I'm considering deleting this story.  
Mu sincerest apologies to the author.


	34. Chapter 34

Duane examined Therese's breasts.  
"Yeah, no problem." Duane chewed gum all through the tat. When he was done he seemed happy with his work, standing back admiring the view. "Now your fella will barely know the difference", was his grinning comment. Therese was thinking if he only knew who her fella was. Wirh instructions in hand, covering over the new nipple, Therese found Carol in the outer room waiting for her. Time would tell how comfortable Therese was. Carol just wanted her lover happy and healthy. The unveiling. "Show me, darling, please." Carol sat, expectantly, anxiously awaiting the unveiling of Therese's newly nippled right breast. Therese self consciously removed her bra and just stood there, naked to the waist, bra in one hand, her other arm crossed over her as if in shame. "Darling, I can't see. Your arm? Please?" Therese slowly dropped both her arm and her eyes, averting looking at either Carol or her breast. Carol was amazed at how well the tattoo artist had done. From conversational distance it appeared to be a match to the left nipple. The illusion worked. "Darling, here, look for yourself as Carol brought Therese to the mirror on the back of the closet door.


	35. Chapter 35

"My, aren't you perky:, Carol chuckled as she pinched Therese's breast. "You don't even need to wear a bra, darling".  
Cupping her own Carol sighed. "Mine are beginning to sag."  
Therese reached over, kissing Carol lightly on the lips. "Yours are so soft", as her fingers lightly stroked Carol's breast. With her lips still on Carol's,"I love playing with your girls. So soft, so supple."  
Carol laid back, taking Therese with her.  
"Darling"  
"Yes?"  
"Um, we haven't....you know...will you .....I mean I'm not trying to rush you but I miss our intimacy."  
Therese sighed. "I'm not ready, Carol."  
"Will you tell me when you are?"  
Therese sighed again.  
"Yeah, just not now, okay?"  
"Okay".


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Stranger In Town

A lazy Saturday evening in.bed. Therese lay, her head tucked under Carol's chin, Carol's arm around her, Carol's hand stroking Therese's back.  
Therese breaks the comfortable silence.  
"How many lovers have you had?"  
Carol immediately froze. "You're full of surprises." Therese persisted. "How many?" Carol furrowed her brow. "Does it matter, darling?" Therese shrugged. "No." "Then why ask? Why now? " Again Therese shrugged, looking up at Carol. "How many other lovers? Men, women?" Carol was thoughtful. "Darling I honestly don't know. I didn't keep a running tally or notch my bedpost." Therese placed her body atop of Carol's, cupping Carol's face with her hands. "I know about Harge and Abby. Were there other men besides Harge? Other women besides Abby?" Carol had long ago stubbed out her cigarette. "I need another cigarette, darling ", as she reached over to the night stand. Therese grabbed her hand. "No smokes until you tell me. How many?" Carol settled back down. "Well, darling, I wasn't a virgin on mybwedding night and neither was Harge for that matter but he knew I wasn't. Besides, men are supposed to be experienced." Carol became thoughtful again. "Probably, oh, 15 lovers." Therese was shocked."Wow!" Carol shrugged. "Well, you asked and I never lie to you." Therese asked further. "How many women?" "Of the 15?" "Yes,Therese said. "Honestly, darling, what difference does it make? I love you and want only you." "Because," said Therese,"I want to know". Carol sighed."Two women while I was in college but they were one night stands and I was drunk." "Did you love them?" "NO!"and Carol finally pushed Therese off her. "I need a damn cigarette." Fumbling for her cigarette case, Carol turned to Therese,"Why? What the hell does it matter? Sometimes sex is just sex, darling." "Is it just sex with us?" asked a worried Therese. Carol leaned over to a reclining Therese. "No, my love. It never was, never is just sex between us. Don't you know how much I love and adore you? "


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd throw you ladies a curve.🙄

Now Carol was irritated.  
"Honestly, Therese, we haven't made love in months and you'rr curious about my love life from years before we met? What gives?"  
Carol saw Therese shrug again." Cause I always wondered."  
Carol was more than irritated. She was frustrated with Therese and the lack of sexual intimacy. Carol had been patient and understanding but if she didn't get some soon she would....grrrrrr. Carol could feel how on edge she was from lack of sex. And now Therese was asking about other lovers.  
Carol lit up a cigarette, inhaled deeply, looked over at Therese. Grabbing her pillow Carol told Therese she was sleeping on the couch tonight.  
Therese's jaw dropped. What the hell?  
She watched a naked Carol's hips sway as Carol left their bedroom, cigarette in one hand, pillow in the other.


	38. Chapter 38

Therese lay there for many minutes wondering what had just happened. Carol never left their bed, ever. Didn't Carol tell her, once, ask me questions? She asked and Carol leaves their bed? Just like that?   
Therese threw on her robe and walked to their darkened living room. Carol lay on her back, on the sofa, one hand behind her head, the other dangling with cigarette in hand, one leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee. Therese stood watching the rise and fall of Carol's chest with each breath illuminated by moonlight.   
Carol, by moonlight, was even more breathtaking than Carol kissed by the sun.  
Without looking her way Carol spoke. "More questions, darling?"  
Meekly Therese replied no.  
Taking a long drag at what was left of her cigarette Carol turned on her side to crush out the stub in the ash tray.  
"Aren't you cold, Carol?" Therese could almost see the goose bumps on Carol.  
"Yes".  
"Come back to bed, please?"  
Carol finally met Therese's eyes. "You can be exasperating, darling. I'm in love with you, Therese, understand? I wasn't in love with Harge or Abby. The one night stands were simply to scratch an itch as they say and, damn it, Therese, darling", Carol rose up,"I want you in the most carnal way. Now", Carol sat up,"come here".


	39. Chapter 39

Carol parted Therese's robe. Her hands caressed Therese's hips, her lips placing tender kisses on Therese's lower body.  
"Please, darling", a teary eyed Carol looked up with pleading eyes,"please let me, let us. Oh my god please, baby. I need you".  
Carol continued. "Nothing else matters but you. No one. I'd crawl to you if you want."


	40. Chapter 40

Carol nuzzled Therese's belly.  
"I adore you, darling. I love you were untouched when you came to my bed. My eager virgin", Carol licked her way down Therese's abdomen. . She stroked Therese's thighs, slowly parting them open. Carol could feel Therese tremble as she gave a gentle swipe with her tongue. "You're trembling darling,"she cooed," just like the first time". Carol looked up to see Therese had that far away look in her eyes when desire took her over. Carol stood up, without releasing Therese, sweeping her up in her arms, carrying her to their bedroom. Therese wrapped her arms around Cariol's neck, burying her head in Carol's strong shoulders. "Let's do this right, darling. I'm taking you to bed. My angel deserves nothing less though, god knows, I wanted to take you there, on the floor". In reply Therese nipped and sucked on Carol's neck causing Carol to become weak in the knees. "Ddddarling", Carol stuttered abd paused in the doorway,, "patience or...." Carol leant against the door jam. "Jesus, Therese, you're going to make me come, darling. Wait, please". Therese snickered, slaking her tongue over the bruise on Carol's neck. "My god, angel, you're a fucking tease". Regaining her senses Carol made it to the bedside, gently laying Therese on her back. Kneeling over Therese Carol eyed Therese hungrily. "Come to me", beckoned Therese with her arms out stretched to accept her lover.


End file.
